Crónicas del sueño rojo
by Ishida Sasuke
Summary: Watanuki Kimihiro es el encargo de hacer realidad el deseo de Yuki Cross de ver a Zero una vez más, sin embargo este deseo causará que Watanuki y Doumeki se vean obligados a integrarse al mundo de los vampiros, alejandose poco a poco de su humanidad.
1. Prólogo: El amanecer

Prólogo: El amanecer

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba dormido una vez más. Se había vuelto una costumbre dormir con los ojos llenos en lágrimas. Los años estaban por pasar y su odisea solo por comenzar, mientras que sentía la fuerza de una tristeza inmesurable consumiendo el cuerpo que caía ya en el mundo de los sueños.

El pobre chico no tenía ni idea de lo que le deparaba su vida, ser el heredero de la tienda de Ichihara Yuuko no era una tarea fácil, y sabía que antes de comenzar a continuar el camino que ella le había dejado, algo iba a pasar, algo malo.

Estaba retorcido en la cama, no podía alejar el sentimiento de angustia que ardía en su pecho, ni el dolor del cambio que estaba experimentando su cuerpo. Se preparaba para no envejecer, para detenerse, el dolor era insoportable, quizá así se sentirían los vampiros al ser convertidos, pensó.

-¡Watanuki!

Fue la única palabra que escuchó, estaba dentro del sueño, pero podía escuchar lo que había fuera de él.

Una voz lo llamaba desde fuera del sueño. Una voz que cruzaba el atardecer que caía en el instituto. Nunca había estado vestido de la forma en que lo estaba ahora. Un uniforme completamente blanco, que parecía un terno, un traje de gala. Se acercó a las rejas de unos dormitorios, mientras que chicas uniformadas de negro lo veían con algo de admiración y terror.

No entendía donde estaba, pero sabía que no pertenecía a ningún grupo. Podía escuchar las risas arrastradas por la brisa del viento y podía ver algo, una silueta extraña. No, no era una silueta, aquel objeto no poseía forma alguna. Era un aura, un aura que pudo reconocer de inmediato con terror. Lo sobrenatural.

Estaba nervioso, como siempre, sin embargo ahora el dueño de la tienda, iba a pasar por cosas peores, iba a tener que astiarse a ver espíritus y parecidos por un buen trozo de la eternidad, así que ¿Qué tenía que temer? Que la esencia era hostil, por supuesto. Y venía de un chico de cabello alvino que lo veía con odio en sus ojos purpura.

La noche comenzó a caer rápidamente, y los estudiantes se alejaban, sin embargo en medio de la escuela, que debio ser construida al menos dos siglos atrás, había un olor que capto rápidamente. Sangre, su sangre. Estaba tosiendo sangre y cayó al suelo débil, mirando al alumno, quien a su vez le devolvía ojos resentidos, llenos de ira y sufrimiento.

-¿Por qué sufres?

El chico no contesto.

-¿Deseas librarte de ello? ¿Deseas que te conceda ese deseo?

El joven quedó perplejo mirando a Watanuki sin comprender, estupefacto, como si lo que escuchase fuese tan esquisito para sus oidos que no llegase a procesarlo.

Demasiado bueno parar ser cierto. Eso piensa La suposición de Watanuki no podía estar más cercana a la realidad.

-¿Me devolverías lo que he perdido?

-Necesito un pago del mismo precio.

El sueño cambio abruptamente. Ya el escolar alvino no estaba frente a él, sino que se encontraba una joven, que por la forma de llorar llamaría niña. Estaba tan desconsolada.

Esta noche tengo mucho trabajo Y era solo el comienzo de sus odiseas. La chica sintió como Watanuki acariciaba sus cabellos color chocolate y se calmó. De un lejano cerezo cayeron petalos en el oscuro espacio de tiempo en el que se encontraban flotando.

La chica finalmente se aferró al brazo de Watanuki por instinto, como si sintiese cierta protección en ellos, y Watanuki se la brindó. No podía dejarla sufrir, sentía en ella el sentimiento expresado de Yuuko, podía sentir que aquellas lágrimas eran exactamente las mismas que Yuuko no dejó salir jamás. No pudo sino abrazar a la pobre chica. Y tan pronto como sus brazos la sujetaron se dio cuenta de su naturaleza.

Tragó saliva. No sabía como reaccionar, si Doumeki estuviese allí lo habría sacado de inmediato, lo habría apartado de ella, sin embargo estaba solo, solo con una vampireza cuyas intenciones no podía garantizar. Sin embargo sabía que sus lágrimas eran sinceras, y por más que sus células y su instinto le ordenasen apartarse, simplemente no podía, porque no solo le recordaba a la tristeza de Yuuko, sino a la de su madre. La madre que no recordaba. Los matices de sus llantos estaban retratados en esta pequeña niña. Como cuando cayó del tercer piso y bordeo la muerte. En esa instancia su madre no expreso su dolor en llanto, en cambio esta joven sacaba todos los llantos de las mujeres a las que les ha tenido afecto. Yuko, Kohana, Himawari, su madre, Sakura. Todas, todas ellas retratadas en una pobre vampireza perdida.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yuuki- dijo tranquilizandose-. ¿Y tú?

-Watanuki Kimihiro- le dijo abrazandola más fuerte-. He venido a cumplir tu deseo.


	2. Lágrimas de la rosa

Lágrimas de la rosa

-Sabía que vendrías.

-Y yo sabía que nos encontraríamos.

-¿Tú nombre era Watanuki Kimihiro?

-Sí, ¿Tú te llamas Yuuki Cross?

-Sí.

Doumeki no podía dejar de mirar con la misma expresión de siempre a Yuki. Una mirada que no revelaba más expresión que serenidad, pero que analizaba cada detalle de la chica vampiro. Sus ojos no dejaban de vigilar a la chica aparentemente inofensiva, pero que ante un ataque de hambre podría devorar a Watanuki en menos de tres segundos. Éste le había dicho que no se preocupase, que su trabajo era tratar tanto con humano, como con los no humanos, sin embargo de todos los clientes posibles, a Doumeki le daba una mala espina este. Y no por el hecho de ser un vampiro, sino porque era capaz de ver que cargaba con una gran tragedia en su espalda, quizá más grande de la que Watanuki podría soportar tras todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses tras la muerte de Yuuko.

Watanuki por su parte se lo tomaba con más naturalidad de la que cualquiera esperaría, no tenía el más mínimo rastro de terror en su expresión, estaba completamente seguro de lo que ocurría. Esa chica cargaba con emociones humanas que quemarían su pecho por el resto de su posible eterna existencia. No podía escapar de lo inevitable, podía ver como la eternidad se le venía encima. No importa lo que ocurriese, ella iría a desaparecer algún día, pero sería tras milenios a quizá más. Era la primera vez que podía ver la extensión de la vida de alguien, las cadenas que la ataban a la vida eran enormes y fuertes, la naturaleza le deparaba una protección especial a ella, incluso el arma que debería ser usada contra ella la protegía. No le cabía duda, si por alguna razón Yuuki Cross muriese, la naturaleza y el destino quebrarían su balance, por alguna razón esa chica era necesaria para la estabilidad.

Había tomado mucho sacrificio llegar a su tienda, después de todo, eran dos mundos distintos. Watanuki le había abierto una puerta para llegar, sin embargo debió pagar por ello. Y el pago era bastante grande.

Yuuki tuvo que contener las lágrimas al recordar el precio de su llegada, sin embargo sabía que era necesario, y estaba dispuesta a pagar aún más por su deseo.

-Si has venido, has realizado el pago- comentó Watanuki, mientras dejaba su pipa en la mesa y tras exhalar un aro de humo-. Y has de tener un deseo que quieras cumplir.

-Kiryuu Zero. Él es mi deseo.

-¿Volverlo a ver?

-Sí... poder encontrarnos en paz, por eso he venido.

¿Y por eso ha pagado con su identidad?. Zero debía ser muy importante para Yuuki, sacrificar su vida humana había sido un golpe duro para ella y solo para llegar hasta la tienda, ¿Y todavía estaba dispuesta a pagar más? El sufrimiento era evidente en sus ojos, no obstante Watanuki no podía hacer mucho, tendría que exigirle un precio esa era la regla.... a menos que lo pagase él mismo, sin embargo él era el poseedor de la tienda, y más importante aún, ¿Qué tenía para pagar? Con su decisión de quedarse cumpliendo deseos lo había perdido todo... no todo, Watanuki sabía de una cosa que podía sacrificar todavía para pagarle a Yuuki.

Era extraño, ¿Sacrificarse por un cliente que a penas conoce? Era más que eso. Todo en ella le recordaba a distintas personas que amó. La expresión de sus ojos se parecía a la de su madre y a la de Sakura. Su esencia compartía las dolorosas experiencias de Yuuko, Kohane y Himawari. Con todo eso, ¿Cómo no podía ofrecerle ayuda?

Estuvo a punto de ofrecercelo, sin embargo...

-Yo pagaré por ella.

Yuuki y Watanuki se dieron vuelta para ver perplejos a Doumeki, que yacía sentado en el sofá con la misma expresión serena de siempre.

-¡No!- refutó Yuuki-. ¡He venido aquí preparada para...!

-Si no lo hago yo, él tonto en frente tuyo lo hará.

-¡¿Y por qué me tienes que decir tonto?! ¡Aprendete mi nombre de una vez!

-Idiota.

-¡¿Y ya te da de nuevo con llamarme idiota sin razón! ¡Doumeki, bastardo!

Al ver que no hubo respuesta dio un largo suspiro con la intención de calmarse. Sabía que no había forma de persuadir a Doumeki, sin embargo debía detenerlo, no quería que saliese herido por..

-Watanuki, es mi deseo hacerlo, no puedes refutarmelo.

Atrapado ante las reglas que lo encadenaban, no tuvo más opción que consentir. Sin embargo Yuuki no podía consentir con esto. Rompió la mesa de un golpe y se levantó indignada.

-He venido a hacer esto por mí, por nadie más. Por eso no tendrá valor para mí, a menos de que haya algún sacrificio de mi parte.

-Yuuki-chan...

-Disculpa mi impulsividad Kimihiro-kun.

Yuuki se volvió a sentar en el suelo algo avergonzada por haber roto la mesa, aunque Watanuki le aseguro que no había de que preocuparse.

Watanuki miró atentamente a Yuuki, buscando algo que pudiese tomar que tuviese el valor de su petición. Pensaba que no era una gran petición, pero se equivocó. Al ver la esencia de Yuuki, en su mente recorrieron una gran cantidad de escenas. Una lucha, una victoria y una desilución. Conseguir un encuentro pácifico con Zero iba a ser más costoso de lo que había imaginado. Iba a necesitar mucho, en primer lugar la ayuda de Doumeki y del Kuda kitsune. Luego adentrarse en el mundo de Yuuki, en el mundo de los vampiros. E iba a necesitar algo aún más importante. Iba a necesitar un legado de Yuuko que nunca había necesitado, ni querido usar. Ese era el momento.

-Doumeki- anuncio Watanuki-. Ve por tu arco, luego ve a comprar lo que necesitemos para cenar. Lleva a Mokona contigo.

-¿Me necesitas mucho tiempo fuera?

-Lo que esta a punto de pasar no es para ser presenciado por nadie.

-Y por ti tampoco supongo.

Doumeki salió de la habitación antes de que Watanuki tuviese la oportunidad de contestar.

Éste se apresuró en tomar las manos de Yuuki que esperaba con una inhumana paciencia y pudo ver, finalmente, cual era el precio a pagar.

-Desde este momento y hasta que se cumpla un plazo de cinco años, deberá evitar a Kuran Kaname.

Yuuki tuvo que separar las manos de las de Watanuki para taparse la cara. Lo estaba considerando con terror y con una profunda tristeza. ¿Sería capaz? ¿Cinco años sin Kaname?

Watanuki esperaba con paciencia su respuesta. Podía ver como Yuuki cruzaba con dificultad por una encrucijada de la cual no tenía confianza de salir victoriosa.

Con la mano en el pecho y algunas lágrimas cayendo en su cara finalmente accedió.

-Si llegas a verlo antes del plazo, el deseo se cancela.

-De acuerdo...

-Dormirá en la tienda hoy y mañana partiremos.


	3. No llames a la soledad

**No llames a la soledad**

-Así que este es el mundo.

Sus ojos no dejaban de apreciar la arquitectura antigua de la ciudad. Era completamente diferente al mundo moderno, poseía la tecnología común, pero era un pueblo sumamente antiguo, típico de novelas góticas o mangas de terror. No le sorprendía, había visitado mundos raros, pero la arquitectura simplemente le atraía demasiado, no era común, era como dar un salto de cinco siglos, mas mantiendo la vivacidad de la nueva era. La calles por otra parte eran estrechas y solitarias. Yuuki había regresado a su hogar, tenía algo que cumplir, ý para su suerte Kaname no se encontraba, de lo contrario el trato sería roto de inmediato, pero como todavía caminaban Watanuki y Doumeki por su mundo significaba que las cosas seguían el curso que debían.

La academia Cross todavía estaba lejos de ellos, debían caminar sus buenos seis o siete kilómetros para llegar, no tenían dinero por lo cual tomar utilizar algún vehículo estaba descartado. Doumeki vigilaba los alrededores, listo para usar el arco en caso de que fuesen atacados, sin embargo Watanuki sabía que eso no iba a suceder. El viento presagiaba desastre, pero no para el momento. El cielo brillaba en un resplandor carmesí, lo que significaba que pronto habría algún derramamiento de sangre, cosa común si estaban en un mundo lleno de vampiros, lo mínimo que podía esperar es que alguno se saliese de control de cuando en cuando, quizá un ataque de vampiro era tan común ahí como lo era que un auto arrollace a alguien en nuestro mundo.

Les tomó dos horas llegar, pero allí estaban, en las puertas de la academia Cross. No titubeó al momento de abrir las puertas, ni dudó al momento de preguntar a un miembro de la clase nocturna. Paradójico, pensó Watanuki, los estudiantes de la clase nocturna se visten de blanco. Era un vampiro, Watanuki y Doumeki se dieron cuenta de inmediato, al igual que supieron que era un nuevo estudiante, nadie realmente experimentado con la escuela.

-Disculpa- dijo Watanuki-. ¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrar al director?

-Estoy en lo mismo- contestó el chico que no debía tener más de catorce... pero siendo vampiro quien sabe-. Soy nuevo en el colegio, mi nombre es Michael. ¿Son ustedes de la clase diurna?

Doumeki estuvo a punto de darle la negativa, pero Watanuki se le adelantó.

-Pronto lo seremos.

-Pues espero verlos pronto, ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Watanuki Kimihiro.

-Doumeki Shizuka.

-Michael Berg. Acompañenme, yo sé donde esta el despacho.

El joven los guió hacia el interior de la escuela. El chico no era muy alto, era más bajo que Watanuki, y su cara representaba la de un niño inofensivo, en sus ojos verdosos no se revelaba ninguna mala intención, pero era evidente para Doumeki que había algo que ocultaba tras esos inocentes ojos, algo que no podía parecer inocencia en lo absoluto. Debía medir alrededor de un metro sesenta y dos, tenía un cabello no muy largo que le llegaba a la nuca, de un color caoba. No se veía muy fuerte, pero estaban conscientes de que las apariencias engañan, especialmente cuando se trata de vampiros. Su actitud era formal, un poderoso escudo, causa pensar que la persona no es impulsiva, pero no se puede detectar quien es en realidad. Sin embargo su forma de hablar no reflejaba nada fuera de lo común, incluso, no coincidía en la forma de actuar de Yuuki, era más humano que vampiro, o eso le parecía.

Las puertas del despacho se abrieron tan pronto alcanzaron la tercera planta.

-¡Adelante!- el director contestó a los suaves golpes de Michael.

Los tres entraron en la habitación. El rubio director se quedó mirando más a Watanuki y a Doumeki que a Michael, como si los hubiese estado esperando desde la mañana, ¿Le habría dicho Yuuki algo al respecto? No podía estar seguro, después de todo, Yuuki no asistía a la academia Cross.

-Mi nombre es Kaien Cross- dijo el director levantándose para estrechar la mano a cado uno-. Michael Berg, Watanuki Kimihiro y Doumeki Shizuka, ¿No?

-Hemos venido a registrarnos- explicó Michael-. Yo voy a participar de las clases nocturnas y ellos de las diurnas.

-Bueno Michael, tus padres ya llenaron el formulario y tu cuota esta completamente pagada.

-¿Mis padres?- preguntó Michael-. ¡Ah! Mis tutures legales- comenzó a reír-. Lo siento, pero, ¿Nos parecemos en algo?

-¡Me sorprende!- contestó Kaien-. Gabriel y Ana en verdad se parecen mucho a ti. Yo ya decía que eran toda una familia...

-No, yo perdí a mis padres hace diez años.

Kaien se abalanzó de su escritorio para lanzarse encima de Michael. Watanuki y Doumeki tuvieron que saltar de sus asientos hacia atrás para no quedar atrapados en el repentino abrazo.

-¡Que fuerte es la perdida! ¡Mis hijos me han abandonado! ¡Michael, permiteme adoptarte para que compartamos el dolor!

-Esto... señor director... esta pisando mi entrepierna con su rodilla.

-¡Oh!

Kaien se retiró inmediatamente. Watanuki dio un suspiro ante la impresión que le dio el director; una persona no muy apta para el cargo, muy afectuosa y un tanto desequilibrada. No sabía que pensaría Doumeki, después de todo permanecer en silencio absoluto con una mirada que no expresa emociones era su especialidad. Kaien se río.

-Tu habitación es la 607 en el ala oeste, hay una puerta que divide los dormitorios. Ojala disfrutes tu estancia Michael.

-Estoy seguro de que lo haré. Solo evite aplastar mis partes intimas.

-Je, je... lo tendré en mente.

Michael se retiró dando un suspiro. Doumeki lo miró de reojo, algo en él no le gustaba.

Ambos se sentaron y Kaien procedió a tomar la palabra una vez más.

-Yuuki me dijo acerca de ustedes- comentó-. Y también me dijo que no sólo se inscribirían, pero también tomarían el puesto de prefectos, ¿Saben lo qué eso significa?

-Ser guardianes de la escuela para evitar que la clase diurna sepa de la clase nocturna- Watanuki había sido informado acerca de todo por Yuuki.

-Así es. Y como ya deben saber, todos en la clase nocturna son vampiros. Tendrán que estar armados en el caso de que sea necesario.

-Mi arco es más que suficiente para mí- aseguró Doumeki-. No puedo reemplazarlo.

-Está bien... ¿Qué hay de ti Watanuki-kun?

-No soy muy bueno con las armas- dijo entre risas-. Pero antes de ver ese tema, necesito saber algo acerca de Zero Kiryuu.


	4. La luna brilla, la luna se apaga

**La luna brilla, la luna se apaga**

-No puedo mirarte hermano- el anuncio de Yuuki de alguna manera no sorprendió a Kaname. Era normal que el previese las decisiones de su hermana, cosa que le molestaba profundamente a Yuuki-. Pero podemos hablar así.

Kuran Kaname se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta y comprendía muy bien los límites que los separaban. Cinco años, un periodo de tiempo que Yuuki debía respetar a toda costa. La madera de la puerta parecía en ese momento una fina barrera de diamante irrompible. Yuuki jamás habría sido capaz de detectar el dolor oculto en el corazón de Kaname, nunca había sido buena en eso, jamás se había dado cuenta de cómo en su relación tortuosa con Zero ella se había vuelto una rosa en el corazón de éste, una rosa con espinas que lo fue desangrando hasta un punto increíble. La joven todavía ignoraba lo que sus decisiones podrían significar, tanto las suyas, como las del joven Watanuki Kimihiro.

-Has lo que debas- replicó Kaname con dulzura-. Pero mantente cerca de Kimihiro.

-Sí, hermano.

-Y mantén a tu Artemio contigo en todo momento.

-Sí, hermano.

Una despedida formal, un lazo que cada vez iba retomando el rumbo familiar. Era la desgracia de Kaname, el lazo de sangre que compartía con Yuuki, le incesto al que ha cada segundo se veía tentado a cometer, sin embargo eran animales, eran vampiros… no, Kaname era el animal, Yuuki era todavía humana, aunque necesitase sangre, su lado humano nunca había muerto. Era verse como la bella y la bestia, la bella, por más amor que le tuviese a la bestia, no podría estar con él a menos de que uno de los dos pudiese pasar al otro lado. En ese momento Kaname supo que había algo que debía terminar y que Watanuki Kimihiro habría de hacer algo por él.

* * *

-Este zorro de tubo se llama Mugetsu- explicó Watanuki.

El director se quedó fascinado ante tal criatura. Después de una vida como cazador de vampiros él no podía sino creer en la existencia de otros entes sobrenaturales, pero nunca espero ver uno como éste. Mugetsu por lo mismo se sentía cómodo cuando el director lo acariciaba.

-Es realmente interesante.

-Lo he traído para que me ayude- explicó Watanuki-. No necesitaré de armas, él se hará cargo.

-Pues entiendo- Kaien podía notar que el pequeño zorro cilíndrico poseía más poder del que parecía-. Solo trata de que los estudiantes no lo vean.

-No hay problema señor.

-Y en cuanto Kiryuu- Watanuki y Doumeki miraron fijamente a Kaien-. Su habitación es la 505 en el ala oeste del colegio. Pero estoy seguro de que ahora mismo se encuentra en el establo.

-Muchas gracias señor director.

-Sus uniformes llegarán a sus habitaciones esta noche, por favor estén listos para comenzar las clases mañana.

-Sí señor director.

Doumeki tensó la cuerda de su arco por última vez, mientras consideraba la situación en la que se habían mezclado. Hasta entonces no había dicho muchas palabras, sabía que Watanuki tenía un plan, desde que Yuuko había desaparecido él nunca actuó sin premeditar, sin embargo todavía cometía errores graves. Y lo que no sabían ninguno de los dos es que uno de esos errores amenazarían a dos personas que ambos esperaban que se mantuviesen alejadas de los hechos.

Pasaron las horas, y no había rastro de Zero. Si estaba en el colegio se ocultaba, no estaba en ninguna parte, ni en el establo, ni en su habitación, ni en ninguna de las áreas de recreo. La media luna se posó en el cielo cubriendo la gran reja que separaba las dos clases. La vida en la clase nocturna había comenzado al igual que su trabajo, ¿Encontrarían a Zero mientras trabajaran como prefectos? No podían estar seguros, después de todo tenía registro de darse de baja muchas noches.

-Nos dividiremos.

La idea no le gustaba a Doumeki, Watanuki no era muy capaz de cuidarse solo, tal cosa había quedado demostrado en innumerable ocasiones, sin embargo también era evidente ante sus ojos que no podrían hacer su trabajo bien si no se dividían, el terreno a cubrir cubría un área muy extensa a la luz de las estrellas.

-No te separes de Mugetsu.

Con la advertencia hecha, Doumeki se alejó para cubrir el ala oeste del edificio en que la clase nocturna ya había comenzado sus clases.

Watanuki pasó por medio de una gran fuente rodeada por rosales cuando escuchó una voz que alguna vez le pareció haber escuchado, junto con el piar de una pequeña ave.

-Hueles mal.

-¿Eh?

-Deberías andar con más cuidado. Con un olor tan repulsivo, alguien podría querer matarte.

-¡Himawari, vamonos!

Esa era la voz de Kohane, ¿Qué podrían haber estado haciendo en la mitad de la noche en un mundo que no era el suyo? No le importaba en ese momento, tenía que apresurarse, sin embargo se detuvo en seco. Himawari no podía estar cerca de él, solo podían verse una vez al año, puesto que como había tomado el rol del dueño de la tienda de Yuuko la atmósfera que causaba en su alrededor era dañina para ella, incluso con Tanpopo para reducir los daños, ¿Qué podía decidir? ¿Dejar qué un vampiro le hiciese daño o hacerlo personalmente? Tragó saliva, mientras dejaba salir a Mugetsu de su manga.

-¡Protege a Himawari-chan y a Kohane-chan!- susurró-. ¡Por favor Mugetsu!

Era todo lo que podía hacer por ellas. Kohane tuvo la mala fortuna de estar con Himawari, ella atraía la mala suerte y seguramente había atraído a ese vampiro cualquiera a atacarlas. Mugetsu se convirtió en cuestión de segundos en el gran zorro de nueve colas.

Watanuki estaba escondido tras un pilar, pero podía ver a la distancia con dolor como no podía rescatar personalmente ni a Himawari, ni a Kohane, pero ahí estaba Mugetsu ofreciéndoles protección. Las chicas lo reconocieron y se calmaron, mientras el vampiro retrocedía atemorizado por la figura nunca antes vista.

-¡Aléjate de las señoritas!- Watanuki nunca había escuchado esa voz, sin embargo sabía de quien provenía.

Michael Berg había saltado del tercer piso para ponerse al lado de Mugetsu. Sus ojos verdes se tornaron ligeramente rojos mientras que el vampiro frente a él comenzaba a retorcerse en el suelo, como si estuviese sufriendo de un ataque cardiaco, y luego una ola de fuego apareció en las manos del joven que cubrieron al vampiro. Mugetsu lo imitó y su fuego de zorro acompañó al de Michael creando una prisión de la cual el vampiro no podía escapar.

-¡Basura!- le gritó Michael con un ímpetu que Watanuki no esperaba escuchar en él-. ¡¿Te parece digno de un caballero asustar a mujeres indefensas?! ¡Y peor aún, tratar de atacarlas! Si no te mato es porque estamos en una institución, pero déjame advertirte esto Alex. Si vuelves a atacar a cualquier mujer indefensa, me aseguraré de que mueras en una lenta incineración prolongada.

El formalismo en las palabras de Michael solo podían hacerlo más aterrador, hablaba de manera tan controlada, su fuego era tan inminente, poderoso y controlado; se notaba que poseía un control excepcional incluso en medio de la situación más descontrolada, y ese control lo hacía una fuerza de temer. Incluso las chicas lo miraban con algo de miedo mientras el vampiro Alex juraba no volver a hacer el mismo acto. El fuego se desvaneció como si ninguna chispa hubiese sido encendida y el vampiro huyó de la escena. Michael miró hacia el pilar en que se encontraba Watanuki observando y sonrío.

-Señoritas, este puede ser un lugar muy peligroso- les advirtió Michael-. Les sugiero que vayan al otro lado de la reja y vean al director. Él les dará alojo.

-Sí- contestaron ambas.

-Y Kohane- la chica se sorprendió al ver que Michael sabía su nombre-. ¿Puedo decirte algo en privado?

-Supongo…

-Me adelantaré entonces- dijo Himawari todavía un poco consternada-. Estarás mejor sin mí.

-No digas eso- le reprendió Kohane, mientras Himawari se alejaba.

Sin embargo todos sabían que eso era verdad. Himawari no atraía mala suerte a si misma, sino a sus alrededores.

Entonces, una vez que Himawari se había retirado, Michael habló.

-Kohane- dijo éste.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-No puedes ir con Himawari o morirás.

-Sé lo que implica ir con Himawari- le dijo Kohane firme-, sin embargo no pienso dejarla sola.

-Entonces, al menos déjame escoltarte.

Michael dio una última mirada hacia el pilar en donde estaba Watanuki, y por alguna razón éste pudo sentir que una inmensurable presión se apoderaba de su cuerpo y cayó inconsciente, sin embargo sabía que su desmayo tenía algo que ver con Michael, lo que no sabía era si Michael era quien lo mordió mientras perdía la consciencia.


End file.
